Televisa
This Logo Is From Mexico & Is Scary.So Scary From Children. Scare Factor:1st Logo-None To Medium. 2nd Logo-High To Nightmare. 3rd Logo-Low To Medium. 4th Logo-None To Low. Category:Taken From "Plaza Sesamo" Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos that scare Polina Bogusevich then she literally jumps out of your Television and hits you in the crotch Category:Taken From "El Chavo Animado" Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Blue Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Golden Logos Category:White Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Mexico Category:Logos that Don't scare Pidge Gunderson (V:LD) Category:Alright Julia. Everything will be okay. Take a few deep breaths. We will have water right here on your nightstand. We are going to take good care of you. Category:SOPHIA! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN! CAN'T YOU SEE? Okay okay Julia take it easy.... NO, YOU TAKE IT EASY! Alright you will feel better in no time. There how's that. It's good...... okay. Now try to be calm and drink this water. Category:LOGOS THAT ARE SO SUPER DUPER MEGA ULTRA EXTREME SCARY THAT YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r.i.p. yourself Category:Logos scarier than oof.exe Category:Sesame Workshop Category:The movies starting. OH NO THX!! THE SCREEN EXPLODED I AM ON FIRE THE THEATER IS ON FIRE!!! Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1972 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1973 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1974 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1975 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1977 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1978 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1979 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1980 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1981 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1982 Category:Unscary Logos that debuted in 1982 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1983 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1984 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Unscary logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1987 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1987 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1988 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1992 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:Unscary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1994 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1995 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Unscary logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2006 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2007 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2008 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2009 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2010 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2011 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2012 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2013 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2014 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2015 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2016 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2017 Category:Scary Logos That Debuted In 2018